marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2/Trivia
A list of trivia related to Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *The Battle of Xandar is referenced several time in the movie. References from the Marvel Comics *Characters of the main cast introduced in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 adapted from the comics are Mantis, Ego, Ayesha and Taserface. Other characters adapted from the comics are Stakar Ogord, Tullk, Brahl, Martinex, Charlie-27, Aleta Ogord, Krugarr and Mainframe. *Ego's plants seem to be an amalgamation of Celestial Eggs and Ego's spore form from the comics. Celestial Eggs were eggs that were planted within planets that would eventually hatch Celestials. In the comics, Ego's spore form allowed him to grow on other planets and feed on them in order to rejuvenate. *Ego's humanoid avatar bears resemblance to Ego Prime. References to James Gunn *James Gunn provide the dancing motions for the animation of Baby Groot in the opening titles. *The couple that is seen on Earth looking at Ego's erupted seed are James and Sean Gunn's parents, Jim Gunn Sr. and Leota Gunn. Other Trivia *The film was announced a week before the release of Guardians of the Galaxy at San Diego Comic-Con 2014 to be released on July 28, 2017. On October 28, 2014, the date was moved to May 5, 2017. *James Gunn had intended to feature a mention of an alien race called Sneepers in the film, but Marvel's legal team informed him that he could not as the word "sneeper" means "clitoris" in Icelandic. James Gunn on Facebook, 11 September 2015 They later recalled the decision, allowing Gunn to put at least one Sneeper in the movie.Gunn on Facebook, 11 September 2015 The song Guardians Inferno is credited to a band called The Sneepers, featuring David Hasselhoff. *Prior to his death, James Gunn and Kevin Feige discussed the possibility of having David Bowie make a cameo appearance in the film.James Gunn on Facebook, 11 January 2016 *This film is the first sequel in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to use a number rather than a subtitle since Iron Man 3. *Underneath the "SPACESUITS FOR EMERGENCY" instructions on the Milano, there are letters scribbled on that spell "OR FOR FUN". These words were written by James Gunn himself.James Gunn on Twitter, 20 October 2016 * was offered a role in the film, but turned it down in order to play in .Matthew McConaughey Talks ‘Gold,’ Unbranding and New Twists in a Singular Career *The [[Marvel Studios] logo animation introduced in Doctor Strange has been modified to incorporate footage from it. *Designs on floors and cushions on Ego's Planet are reminiscent of brain cells, referencing that Ego is a brain. *This is the first film to not include a character introduced in Phase One other than Stan Lee. *James Gunn has stated that the concept of Stan Lee being an informant for the Watchers was based on the fan theories that he was a Watcher. *James Gunn admitted that he forgot that Vol. 2 took place in 2014 when he settled on Stan Lee saying he was a FedEx employee, referencing his appearance in 2016's Captain America: Civil War. However, Gunn stated that he was probably a FedEx employee on multiple occasions. *James Gunn and Stan Lee went through a list of all of Stan Lee's cameos when deciding what his character referenced. Several different versions of the scene were considered. They even discussed mentioning a time he was a DJ at a strip club, referencing his cameo in "Deadpool" which would have been the first time that an X-Men movie was referenced by an MCU film. *Adam Warlock was originally supposed to have a large role within the movie, however James Gunn decided there were already too many characters. *This is currently the only Marvel Studios film to take place entirely within the past. Though Captain America: The First Avenger was set primarily during World War II, its beginning and endings scenes took place in the present. *A credits caption promises "The Guardians of the Galaxy will return". *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' is one of the only four MCU films not featuring Iron Man (along with Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther ''and [[Captain Marvel (film)|''Captain Marvel]])'' that grossed $800 million worldwide. Simon Williams's Movies *''Arkon - Is a spoof of the 1982 epic fantasy movie . In the comics, Arkon is a warrior and the ruler of Polemachus who fought against the Avengers. *''Tony Stark'' - Is a biopic about Tony Stark in the style of 's *''Haxan 2'' - Is an action horror movie and hypothetical sequel of Swedish-Danish silent film . *''Toxic Janitor 2'' - Is a spoof of the 1989 Troma film that was directed by Lloyd Kaufman, James Gunn's friend and mentor. References Category:Trivia Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2